


You really got me

by emmaface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's a little bit of plot, ok no there isn't, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's reaction to Skye in her tight fitting tactical suit.  She just can't help herself, she has to have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really got me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have not written smut in literally years, and many years at that, but then I had this idea and just went with it. I'm not sure if smut is my forté but I gave it a go, hopefully it's not too bad. 
> 
> The title is from the Kinks song of the same name because I absolutely suck at coming up with titles!

It was late when Skye and May returned to the Playground. They had been on a mission, tailing someone they suspected to have ties to Hydra and gathering intel on him. All in all it was a roaring success; they were all but certain this was the guy they were looking for and they hadn't been caught or compromised. There was the added bonus that the idiot had connected to public wifi (seriously did they not teach their agents the dangers of unsecured internet connections at Hydra) and Skye had managed to access and copy all of the files on his laptop.

Jemma had been waiting in the comm room, watching the cameras for them to arrive. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she observed that neither of them looked injured. No-one was limping and there wasn't a speck of blood in sight; just the two of them in their tactical uniforms with tired looking faces. Jemma watched as Skye said goodnight to May and they went their separate ways; May probably heading of to let Coulson know they were back and Skye heading in the direction of their bedroom. She couldn't help but notice how good Skye looked in her tactical uniform. The tight black and grey fabric clung to her body, perfectly outlining the beautiful body Jemma knew lay underneath. It was more than that though, it made her look tough and strong; a bit like a bad girl in a bad rom-com but it was definitely working for Jemma.

She slipped out of the room and practically jogged to meet her in the hall. When Skye rounded the corner she was waiting for her without even uttering a greeting she launched herself at her girlfriend, capturing her lips in a hungry and possessive kiss. It took Skye a moment or two to realise what was happening but when she did she threw herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jemma's slight form and pulling her closer. Their lips quickly parted and tongues swept over tongues, teeth dragged over lips and hands roamed any inch of body they could reach.

The words “need”, “you” and “now” spilled into the kiss from Jemma's lips as she all but dragged the hacker turned badass field agent down the hall towards their bedroom, never breaking the stream of kisses which were growing more heated and demanding by the minute. She managed to get the door open with her lips and tongue still pressed to Skye's mouth and pulled her inside. Slamming the door and clicking the lock into place she shoved Skye against the door, holding her there by pressing their bodies together. She pulled back to look in Skye's dark eyes, pleased to find her pupils were massively dilated with the same lust she was feeling.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look in that uniform?” she practically growled with arousal before seizing her lips again in a ravenously passionate kiss.

“No, but I'm starting to get an idea,” Skye hummed with pleasure as Jemma moved her assault from her lips to her neck. She slowly unzipped Skye's jacket, running her fingers over the soft skin of Skye's toned abs, making her way towards the waistband of the Lycra blend trousers that clung so tightly to Skye's firm ass. She wasted no time in slipping her hand down the front of the trousers and revelled in the wetness she found waiting for her. Another aroused growl escaped her lips as she slipped her fingers inside Skye's underwear and rubbed slow circles around her clit. Skye suddenly became very grateful that Jemma's body was pressed so tightly against hers because it was now all that was holding her up as her knees went weak under Jemma's touch. It didn't take long before the need to feel Skye, to be inside her, overcame Jemma. They both moaned loudly when she plunged two fingers into Skye and curled them with expert precision to rub that sweet spot inside her. Jemma's kisses became more fevered as Skye's hips bucked against her matching her thrusts.

“Jem,” she cried out and it was all she could to to groan with pleasure as one hand held Jemma's shoulder for support while the other grasped wildly at her hair, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. Her name coming from Skye's lips spurred Jemma on. She could feel Skye getting close to coming and increased the speed and vigour of her thrusts while her thumb to massaged Skye's clit. It wasn't long before Skye came hard, collapsing into Jemma and biting her shoulder to suppress the scream of pleasure. Jemma held her against the door, kissing her softly as she waited for her to ride out the waves of pleasure. When Skye's breathing had returned to normal she slowly pulled her fingers out of her and brought them to her lips, humming with pleasure as she savoured the exquisite taste of her girlfriend on her tongue.

The sight of Jemma, her eyes dark with lust staring deeply back at her as she sucked the come from her fingers as if she was starved for sustenance, drove Skye wild. She tangled her fingers in the smaller girl's hair and pulled her in for a hungry kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Jemma's lips. She pushed off from the door, walking Jemma backwards towards the bed, finding the button of her jeans and pushing them to the floor as they moved. She only broke the kiss for as long as it took to pull Jemma's shirt over her head then placing her hands on Jemma's bare shoulders and giving her a firm shove on to the mattress. She quickly kicked off her boots and shed her jacket all the while drinking in the glorious sight that was Jemma Simmons in her underwear.

“That was ridiculously hot!” she said slowly as she climbed onto the bed, one knee either side of Jemma's waist. She could see Jemma's breath hitch in her chest and her usually hazel eyes were almost black with lust. She smirked smugly at the fact she had that effect on her. She leaned in, pressing their bodies together once again and began a trail of kisses from Jemma's neck, across her breasts and down her stomach. Jemma's breathing was ragged as she felt Skye's hot breath above the waistline if her underwear. Skye looked up at her almost wolfishly as she hooked her fingers through the underwear and pulled them tortuously slowly down the girl's legs. She threw them aside without a care where they ended up and began kissing her way from Jemma's foot to her inner thigh. Her teeth nipped the delicate white flesh of her inner thighs before her lips pressed kisses against the same spot. She used her tongue to teasingly lick a trail from her thigh to her hip bone and back again. Her tongue travelled everywhere but the place Jemma wanted, needed, her most.

Jemma bucked her hips and writhed underneath her trying to gain any ounce of friction she could but Skye continued to avoid giving her any relief. She was already so wound up from the combination of Skye in her tactical uniform and the feeling of Skye coming hard against her hand that this teasing was unnecessarily cruel.

“Skye, please!” she whimpered. Those words were all it took for Skye to give in and run her tongue the length of Jemma's cunt, pressing hard against her clit and making Jemma cry out in pleasure. She expertly rolled her tongue around her clit and lapped up every drop of Jemma she could, basking in the taste of her lover. It wasn't long before Jemma was wriggling under her, a stream of moaned swear words and “oh Skye”'s filling the room. Skye moved on arm across Jemma's stomach, holding her in place while with the other hand she slowly pushed her fingers into her girlfriend. Jemma squealed and pulled a pillow to cover her face and muffle the sounds she was making as Skye's thrusting fingers and lapping tongue fell into perfect sync and drove her over the edge. Skye maintained her ministrations until a whimpering Jemma reached down to push her head away. She kissed her way back up Jemma's stomach until she reached her lips and smiled into the kiss. She rested her head on Jemma's breast, waiting for the other girl to catch her breath. Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye and held her close, enjoying the feeling of skin pressed to skin. She sighed contentedly and kissed Skye's hair.

“If I'd know my tact suit had this effect on you I would definitely have been wearing it a lot more often!” she mused with a grin.

“Yeah, then after I had jumped you in the training area or the lab or the lounge we could have been called into Coulson's office to be reprimanded for inappropriate behaviour,” Jemma gave a wry chuckle.

“Ok, you have a point,” she agreed, her fingertips tracing lazy patterns on Jemma's exposed stomach. “Still, that was a great way to be welcomed home from a mission.”

“Keep coming back uninjured and maybe it can become a regular occurrence,” Jemma pouted suggestively when Skye looked up at her.

“You have yourself a deal, Simmons!” she smirked, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
